1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record carrier for storing a digital work, a method for recording a digital work on a record carrier, a device for recording and a device for reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Application No. EP00202888.4, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/930,654, filed Aug. 15, 2001 (PH-NL000448), describes a method for controlling distribution and use of a digital work. In the method as described, a usage right information is attached to the digital work before storing the digital work and the usage right information on a record carrier. The attached usage right information is updated with every use of the digital work and is encrypted or verified using hidden information stored in a hidden channel present on the record carrier. The hidden information is changed when the usage right information has changed. Consequently, a circumvention of the usage right information attached to the digital work by a “copy and restore attack” (a so-called replay attack) can be prevented. In such a “copy and restore attack”, the bits on a record carrier relating to the counters of the usage rights are copied to another storage medium. Then, the usage right is consumed, e.g., by making copies, until a copy-counter has reached zero and no further copies are allowed. The determined and stored bits are restored from the storage medium back onto the disc. Now, the disc is in a state which pretends that the usage rights have not been consumed or exercised, such that the user may continue making copies.